A Split Heart Muscle
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: Brennan is all about logic. But what does she do when she is faced with something that has no logic? When she is suddenly filled with more emotion than she is used to handling, what will she do? Brennan rescues a little girl and falls in love with her. But that's not the only person she falls in love with! Romance and fluff ensue, and occasionally some drama. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Brennan was up, as usual, at the crack of dawn; 5:30 to be exact. She showered, dressed, and had breakfast, today half of a multi grain bagel with lightly spread cream cheese and a cup of steaming coffee. She then went for a run in the park, listening to an album of her favorite songs. She smiled as she listened to "Hot-Blooded." Ever since she and Booth had sung it and danced to it in her apartment, the song held new meaning to her.

It was her day off, and there were no murder victims as of yet, so she decided to go for a quick grocery trip. As she jogged to the parking lot, she noticed a very small girl, no older than two, being dragged by the woman Brennan assumed to be her mother or caregiver. This struck her as odd, because the child was not putting up a fight or causing any kind of mayhem, so Brennan saw no need for the girl to be dragged. Then Brennan remembered her list and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She strolled through the aisles, crossing off items such as herbal tea, bell peppers, and other various things. As she was getting to the refrigerated soy milk, a scream pierced the air of the store. People began to run past her, and, abandoning her basket, Brennan rushed past them toward the scream. It came from the woman she had seen before, the one with the little girl. In front of her, stuffed into one of the freezers, a man, 30-35 years old, had seemingly exploded. The glass was fogged up, so no one had seen him until the woman had opened the door.

The little girl started to cry, and the woman's expression rapidly changed from one of shock at finding the corpse to one of anger. "Stop that, Elsie! This is your fault, you hear! Now stop it, or i'll call the police on you!" The child continued to cry, her caregiver's threats only adding to her fear. "Elsie…" the woman raised her hand to the girl, but before she could strike her, Brennan stepped in front of her.

"Enough. What did this child do to make you tell her that she killed this man? I can assure you that she did not, and that you have no right to strike her." The woman, who Brennan could now see was an alcoholic, glared at her. "I have every right. You dare tell me what I can do with my own child?" Suddenly, Brennan had a realization.

"You are not this child's mother. Step away from her. Now!" She knelt down in front of the little girl, who was trembling in fear. "Hey, I'm Temperance, okay? Everything's going to be okay. Just stay with me, all right." The girl, saucer eyed, nodded. Brennan whipped out her phone and quickly dialed Booth's number.

"Booth!"

"It's me, Brennan. I'm at the grocery store and a woman found a body in one of the freezers. I also found out that the woman, an alcoholic, is in possession of a child that is not her own who she has abused. The woman might be a suspect."

"I'm on my way."

An hour later, Elsie still hadn't spoken a word. She clung to Brennan, and she wouldn't let anyone else touch her. After speaking to several officers, Brennan looked down to see the exhausted face of the little girl. Sighing, she picked her up. Elsie buried her small face in Brennan's hair.

Walking over from the crime scene, Booth smiled at Brennan and her charge. "Hey, Bones! Who's this?" Brennan smiled.

"This is Elsie. Elsie, this is my friend, Booth. Can you say hi?" Elsie untangle herself only long enough to glance at Booth and wave shyly. Then she rested her head on Brennan's shoulder. "She's pretty worn out. Did you get the okay from the agent in charge?"

"Yep! He says you're good to go."

"What about my theory?"

"You were right. The suspect, Lola Hanes, was not her biological mother. Other than that, we have no information on her. Look, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please don't tell anyone at the lab why i'm gone. I'll be taking a personal leave for a couple weeks. Thank you, Booth."

"Do you at least want a lift home?"

"Yes. Please."

With Elsie in her arms, Brennan made her way to the door. "Elsie, do you think it would be alright if you stay with me for a little while?" Elsie nodded. Satisfied, the two followed Booth out of the building and to his SUV.

Later, after she had put the little girl to bed, she reflected on her day. Somehow, she always managed to turn a day off into a 20 hour work day. She found that the incident of the Grocery Store was stirring up memories of the first few days after her own parents disappeared. Suddenly feeling emotional, and not agreeing with it one bit, she stood up from her spot on the couch. Quietly walking down the hallway to her bedroom, she looked down to where Elsie slept peacefully on a mattress on the floor. Kneeling, she placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead and smoothed back her hair.

She stood up and sank into bed, shoes and all, immediately falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brennan was dreaming. She always found her dreams quite interesting, much more interesting than her real life, and often they lead to revelations and realizations about her life. She was in a shallow pool of water that ran on for miles and miles. She was floating up from the pool, soaring in the sky, up with the birds and the clouds and the sun. She was in the raging ocean during a storm, when she came face to face with a walrus that looked suspiciously like Booth._

_"Bones," it said loudly. "Bones!"_

* * *

><p>"Bones! Wake up, I only have fifteen more minutes before work starts." Booth was leaning over her. She lay, hair tangled, on her back. Next to her in bed was Ellie, who had apparently climbed into bed with her during the night. Booth grinned. "Good, morning, sleeping beauty."<p>

"Oh, Booth. You didn't have to come here, especially if you're going to be late for work. What time is it?"

"Quarter of nine."

"I overslept."

"You can't oversleep when you're on personal leave, Bones! You of all people should know that!"

"Really?" Brennan sat up and stretched. Booth looked at her fondly, grinning at her naievete.

"I brought you two breakfast, it's on the table. Listen, Bones, I have to go. I'll stop by at around six to check in. Kay?"

"You don't have to, Booth." He gave her a toothy smile.

"Yes, I do."

"Fine. Make sure you don't tell anyone at work about what's going on."

"Even Angela?" Brennan sighed.

"Except maybe Angela. But no one else! And find out what happened to that murder victim."

"Got it. Seen you later." At this point, Elsie was awake, and she snuggled into Brennan's side when she saw Booth. "Bye, Elsie." Elsie seemed to have forgotten that she wasn't talking, and she waved.

"Ba, Boot." This broke Brennan's heart. This child was so adorable! Then she reminded herself that her heart wasn't really broken. It was perfectly healthy. Booth grinned from down the hall and walked out the door.

"Good morning, Elsie! Wasn't it nice of Booth to bring us breakfast?"

"Yes Tempe...Tempe... Mommy."

"All right ,darling. Let's get dressed and then we can get you some new clothes and toys after we eat." It broke her heart again when the girl called her Mommy.

"But not at the store that scawy, okay?" Elsie's wide blue eyes bore into hers.

"Okay." Brennan realized that the little girl looked surprisingly similar to her as a child. Blue eyes, light brown hair, and almost identical bone structure.

The two ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, then walked the three blocks to the store, stopping for Elsie to hop over a crack in the street, or to look at an ant hill. Brennan crouched down and pointed at the ant hill. "Did you know that these are only the worker ants? The other ants, and the queen ant are sitting inside." Elsie stared at it with new fascination.

At the store, Elsie exhibited signs of Post-Traumatic Stress. She trembled slightly and clung o Brennan, leg until she was forced to pick her up. Then she started to cry. "Mommy, it wasn't my fault. Pwease don't hit me."

"Elsie, I promise that I will never hit you, and I will never let anyone else hurt you either. Do you understand?" Elsie sniffled and nodded. "Now let's go pick out some cool new toys!" Elsie smiled shyly.

Brennan got a cart and put Elsie inside of it. She first allowed Elsie to pick out several toys, then went to get clothes. She turned a corner and ran right into Angela. Angela's look of surprise quickly melted into her usual wide smile.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here? Who's this?"

"Hi, Angela. This is Elsie, and she's staying with me right now. Can you say hi, Elsie? This is my friend Angela." Elsie turned around and waved a little. The she leaned in to Brennan.

"Mommy, is she youw fwiend yike Boot?"

"My god, sweetie, she looks just like you! She is so cute! I'm just shopping for the baby, when it comes. Care to fill me in?" With a look at Elsie's anxious face, Brennan made an executive decision.

"Do you know what, Ange? I'll call you later. Don't tell anyone at work about this, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon, I hope."

* * *

><p>Booth took the elevator to Brennan's floor. He had with him food, a movie, and a stuffed pig. He could hear footsteps and a voice inside. Smiling, he knocked on the door. It was opened a crack by someone very small.<p>

"Who wis it?" Booth grinned down at the small, inquisitive face. She looked a lot like Brennan.

"It's Booth. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Mommy said not to open the door for strangers."

"Where's your Mommy? Can I talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Well, I'm not a stranger. You know me from earlier, remember?" She gave him a look that almost made him laugh. She looked at him like he was an idiot for thinking that she wouldn't remember him, which reminded him of Brennan once again.

"You're Boot."

"That's me. Can I come in?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Brennan walked out of the bathroom only to find that Elsie, who had been very shy until then, was giggling on the floor as Booth tickled her. She jumped up with a stuffed pig and ran to Brennan.<p>

"Yook, Mommy! Yook what Boot got fow me!"

"I see that, sweet heart. Hello, Booth."

"Hey Bones!" I brought over dinner and a movie for you two."

"Oh, Booth." Brennan threw him a look of pure affection and he returned it. "You didn't have to do all this! We can manage PDF?ectly well on our own."

"I know, Bones. I just like making sure you're okay. Should we watch the movie now?"

"I don't know. Bedtime is at 7:30."

"Please, Bones, please?"

"Pwease, Mommy, pwease?" The sight of both Elsie and Booth on the floor begging her was so comical that she couldn't resist.

"Fine. But as soon as tge movie is over, straight to bed."

* * *

><p>At the end of the movie, Booth hit the button on the remote to stop it. Next to him, Brennan had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Elsie was also asleep, snuggled into her lap. Smiling again, something he had been doing a lot recently, he unfolded a blanket and draped it over them. Kissing both their foreheads, he gingerly got up and left, quiet, through the front door.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A thin old man stood in the doorway of the basement of his small home. Light streamed in from behind him, casting his shadow on the square of light from the door. He flicked the switch, but no lights came on. "Carol," he called behind him. "Carol, I need a spare lightbulb from the closet. The basement light's out again."

"You come get it," the voice of his wife was high pitched, and indignant. "I'm cooking your breakfast."

"I suppose I'll do it later, then. He grabbed a flashlight from the table upstairs, then made his way down the creaky stairs. " Now where is that bottle?"

"John, are you sure we still have it? I'd hate to have you looking for nothing."

"Of course I'm sure!" He roared up to where she stood in the kitchen. "It was from '86. I never once opened it." He shuffled along the dirt floor of the basement, which had never been renovated from it's original state. His foot brushed something on the ground. Stooping with a grunt, he felt around until he felt something wet and soft. He dropped his flashlight, which rolled and came to a stop next to the bottle of wine.

"Ah. Carol, I found the wine!" Noticing the strange texture of the object under his hand, he pulled away and picked up the flashlight. "What's this?" The beam of the flashlight ran over his hand, which was stained bright red. Shaking, he aimed the beam at the ground, where it fell on the matted hair and flesh of a human skull, buried in floor of his basement.

After a long pause, he stepped back. "Carol, I think you'd better come down here."

"What, is it a mouse again? Or are you luring me into the dark to play some nasty trick on me?"

"Carol..."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I don't see why you need to find that wine right now..." As the old woman entered the gloominess, she caught sight of the skull. Stopping in the middle of the stairs, she whipped her head around to face her husband. "Is that what I think it is?" He nodded, still trembling. "Well, gosh darn it! Now we have to figure out how to use that AAA card!"

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and though Brennan had set her alarm she was still running late. Elsie had lost one of her shoes and her hair needed to be combed. After discussing it with Elsie, Brennan decided to enroll her in the Jeffersonian daycare, where she could be easily contacted if anyone needed her.<p>

Fortunately, work had been slow at the FBI, so the Jeffersonian team had been catching up on a set of remains that had been shipped in from the Philippines during Brennan's two week long leave.

After a frenzy of searching for the missing shoe, Brennan finally grabbed a different pair of shoes, set down a plate of fruit and yogurt in front of the toddler, and rapidly combed through her unkempt hair.

Just as she had finally made her way out the door, bag in one hand and Elsie on her hip, her phone rang. She dashed to the elevator, pushed the button, and set Elsie on the floor.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones. We've got a case."

"Shit."

"Are you okay? You sound a little distressed."

"I'm fine, it's just...it's Elsie's first day of daycare and I wanted to stay for a while to help her settle in."

Elsie tugged on her hand. "Mommy, is that Boot?"

"Yes honey, hold on. Booth, can you cover for me for 20 minutes? I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Sure, but you don't have to-"

"Bye Booth." Brennan hung up, stuffed her cell phone in her pocket, and picked up Elsie, hurrying out of the building and to her car. She buckled the little girl into her car seat, threw her bag on the floor, and turned the key.

For a minute, both occupants were silent, then Elsie spoke up. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Elsie?"

"What doeth 'thit' mean?"

"Shit is another word for human waste. However, I don't want you to say that word, because although I don't understand why people get so offended when certain words are said, other adults disagree. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I won't thay that."

At the Jeffersonian, Brennan said a quick goodbye to Elsie, then hurried into the lab to get her supplies. One of the interns looked up at her in surprise. "Dr. Brennan, you're back!" Another said, "Is it true that-"

"No time," she called behind her. "There's a crime scene."

* * *

><p>Brennan got out of the car and got into her Jeffersonian suit. A few feet away, Booth was talking to a police officer on the front porch of a small, green house. Seeing her, he excused himself and jogged over to where she stood.<p>

"Bones! Come this way, let me fill you in."

"I don't see any remains out here."

"They're in the basement. The elderly couple who live here found it an hour ago while looking for something. They said they hadn't been down there for over a week, and it could have been there the last time they went down because the light bulb was blown."

"How could someone not notice a body in their basement?"

"Both of them are over 70 years old, Bones. It's a wonder they're not in a retirement home yet."

"Alright, continue."

"Two weeks ago their house was broken into while they were visiting family. Nothing was stolen, and nothing appeared to be out of place. But they claim that they didn't check the basement."

"Okay." They had reached the basement stairs, which Booth had to bend over to go down. Already there were Cam and Hodgins. Hodgins was collecting the mold which covered the skull and the mold on the basement walls, and Cam was analyzing the remaining flesh.

"There you are, Dr. Brennan. Welcome back, by the way. Where were you?" With a quick glance at Booth, who shrugged, she replied tersely,"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan. Judging by the state of the cranium, the skull is intact, though more of the body needs to be recovered before I can do a more extensive evaluation." She fingered the head, poking and prodding at it with her gloved fingers.

"The size of the mandible suggests that the victim is female, and fusing of the plates of the skull suggest that the victim was between twenty and twenty five. For this case, we can't bring the whole floor to the Jeffersonian. We'll need to proceed in the fashion of an archaeological dig, which some of my interns can manage."

"I'll call them up." Cam stood and walked back up the narrow staircase. As Brennan continued to study the body, her cell phone rang. Peeling off her gloves, she picked it up.

"Dr. Brennan. What? Really? Yes, I understand. Thank you. I'm on my way." Turning around to face Booth, her face suddenly showed concern. "I need to leave the crime scene."

"Why, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"The daycare people called. A man came into the daycare and started demanding that they hand over Elsie, that she was his daughter."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"They refused, and he left, but they called the police. Elsie saw him and started crying, and they can't get her to stop. Angela is there now."

"Come on, Bones. We need to go."

"We? I can drive on my own, Booth."

"I know you can, but I'm worried for her safety, for your safety. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"But-"

"I'm coming with you."

Sighing, she stared into his serious brown eyes. Finally, after staring at each other in a silent battle, she gave in. "Fine. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"I want Mommy! Don't yet him huwt me! I won't be bad, I pwomith!" Elsie sobbed as Booth and Brennan hurried into the daycare. When she saw them, she sobbed harder. "Mommy, Boot." Brennan hurried over to where she sat in Angela's lap and scooped the child into her arms.

She cradled Elsie's head against her chest.

"It's okay, no one's going to hurt you. Shh. You're safe, baby."

"I'm sowwy, Mommy. I didn't mean to make him mad."

"It's okay sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Mommy." Elsie cried and cried. Booth questioned the daycare providers, and Angela returned to her office while Brennan walked around until

Elsie was asleep. Booth met them outside the daycare, speaking to Brennan in a whisper.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. She was so worn out she fell asleep."

"Let's take her home."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Once at Brennan's house, Elsie remained fast asleep. Upon entering the living room, Booth gently took Elsie from her arms, motioned for her to sit down, and carried the little girl into her room. He tucked her in, kissed her small forehead, and closed the door.<p>

Booth sat beside Brennan on the couch, watching her fidget with the button of her sweater.

"You okay, Bones?"

"How could anyone do that to a child? Especially a sweet, innocent baby! How could someone hurt Elsie, or any child?" Tears pooled in her bright blue eyes.

"Come here, Bones." He took her in his arms, and held her as sobs wracked her body. She let herself cry, knowing that she was safe with him. When her sobs had subsided, he still held her, rocking slowly back and forth until she brought her head up. Their faces were inches apart, and as she looked up their eyes met. His eyes searched hers intently, and hers did the same. After a minute, they slowly moved closer together until their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, containing no lust or longing; a kiss that was simply meant to comfort each other. They broke apart, but their foreheads remained touching. Booth was the first to speak.

"Bones, I don't think it's really necessary to say this, but-"

"I love you."

"I will always be here for you. As long as I live, you will never go through anything alone. And Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." They kissed again, still cuddled together on the couch, until they were interrupted by the sound of crying.

"Elsie." Both of them sprung to their feet, and with Booth in the lead, they made their way into Elsie's room. She stopped crying when she saw them, and Brennan leaned over and picked her up.

"Mommy, the man at the daycawe. He towd me befowe that he wath gonna come find me. He thaid that I wath bad."

"You're a very good girl, 't think about anything that man said to you." Brennan exchanged a worried glance with Booth.

"Elsie, have you seen that man before?" Booth asked gently.

"He wath at the houth a wot befowe Mommy found me. He wath Wowa's fwiend. When Mommy wathn't awound, he made me do things." Brennan stifled tears. Booth's mouth was set in a grim line.

"What did he make you do, sweetie?"

"When I wath bad, he hit me weaw hawd. He towd me to go outthide owah he wouwd kiw me. I wath thcawed and my tummy huwt 'cauth he didn't give mw food. He towd me that he wath my Daddy and that if I didn't withen to him he'd huwt me."

Brennan could no longer prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She could say nothing, so she hugged Elsie close to her. Booth wrapped his arms around both of them.

The three of them stood like this for a long time, until Elsie reflected her thoughts aloud."That man wath weawwy scawy. I want a weaw

Daddy, one who takth cawe of me and woves me a wot. Mommy, is Boot my weaw Daddy?"

This question surprised both adults. They exchanged another glance, until Brennan carefully said, "Do you want Booth to be your Daddy?"

"If Boot wath my Daddy, He wouwd take cawe of me. Boot woves me a wot." Booth smiled and stroked Elsie's hair. Over her head, he quietly spoke to Brennan.

"Let's talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, let's make dinner! Mommy makes the best Mac N' Cheese you'll ever taste." Brennan blushed, passed Elsie on to Booth, and followed them into her kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 PM, long past the time Elsie had gone to sleep. Booth came out of Brennan's kitchen, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat down across from her at her dining room table, poured the wine, and started into her eyes. "So."<p>

"So." She replied. "Do you want to be Elsie's father?" For a moment he was silent, looking down into his glass. Then he raised his head to look into her eyes once more.

"More than anything in the world." He said softly.

"Do you really love her?"

"Do I love her, Bones?" He smiled. "I love Elsie as much as I love you, and Parker. The only thing that needs to be worked out is whether you want me to be Elsie's father."

"I do. I want to be with you, and I want to be able to love you and Elsie. I want us to be happy, the three of us. And Parker, too."

"Parker too." echoed Booth, his smile spreading into a grin. "If you want it, and I want it, Bones, let's do it. There's nothing stopping us. Let's do this."

"I'll call the social worker tomorrow. We can start to arrange things. First though, you need to become a registered foster parent."

"I already am." When she looked at him quizzically, he explained. "One of my friends in the military wanted me to do it in case something happened to him. For his kids."

"Good. Then we need to fill out paperwork to be co-foster parents."

"So we're actually doing this?"

"We're actually doing this." He leaned over the table and kissed her, grinning ever wider as he broke away.

"I love you so, so much!"

"Stop being so sappy." Another look passed between them, and the both cracked up.

"It's true, I swear it's true!" He insisted. "I really do love you."


End file.
